Historia de Tikky
by lokita321
Summary: Es mi primer song fic :D y el algo triste, un Laki para las fujoshis 3


Historia de Tikky (song fic Laki)

-Señor, ya es hora de que se prepare- dijo el mayordomo a su amo.  
>-Lo se Jaime... solo no me siento de ánimos.<br>-¿Cuantos años cumple el joven Mikk?- esta pregunta deprime al joven amo, hundiendo en lágrimas sus tristes ojos verdes.- perdón, señor. No me responda. Si quiere, cancelo el concierto.  
>-Nunca. Eso dejaría a la gente triste. Iré. Prepara el auto.<p>

El estadio al que se dirigía el joven estaba lleno. Todos usaban remeras rojas, por su color de pelo, o parches en los ojos. Pero solo el sabia porque llevaba esa cosa, bueno... el y Jaime. Su fiel mayordomo.  
>Todo se estaba preparando, el concierto seria perfecto. El pelirrojo era el mejor cantante de Inglaterra. El joven se hacia llamar Lavi, pero nunca específico detalles de su vida: padres, su inspiración, apellido, etc.<p>

Una vez que el pelirrojo subió al escenario la gente grito su nombre, con forma de adoración.  
>-Buenas noches, Londres!- todos aplaudían y gritaban- como es un concierto de beneficencia solo cantare una canción y dejare el escenario para los demás cantantes y bailarines talentosos- un sonido triste salio de sus fanáticos, divirtiendo a Lavi- vamos gente, donen para los niños abandonados.<p>

Recibió un ultimo aplauso del publico y el joven le hizo una seña a la banda. Respiro profundo varias veces mencionando que cantará su primer éxito: La historia de Juan. La musica sonó  
>- Esta es la historia de Juan<br>El niño que nadie amo  
>Que por las calles creció<br>Buscando el amor bajo el sol  
><strong>FLASH BACK<strong>  
><em>"* El joven Lavi tenia 12 cuando su padre se volvió multimillonario. El gracias a eso hacia distintas obras de caridad con su madre. Ella siempre decía que en la familia de los Bookman (el apellido del pelirrojo) hay felicidad y generosidad.<br>En un viaje a Portugal, andando por las calles mas pobres de la cuidad en busca de su madre, lo vio. Era morocho, ojos color miel pero reflejaban tristeza, el joven miraba al cielo... como pidiendo ayuda de algo.  
>- Hola- dijo el pelirrojo acercándose al muchacho, sorprendiéndolo- ¿Como te llamas?. Yo soy Lavi<br>- Nunca digas tu nombre a alguien desconocido- dijo el chico cortante. Pero Lavi no lo escucho, simplemente sonrió  
>-¿Quieres ser mi amigo?<br>- Nadie desea ser mi amigo... todos me odian- el ojimiel miro al cielo llorando- Lavi... me llamo Tikky*"_  
><strong>FIN DEL FLASH BACK<strong>

-Su madre lo abandono  
>Su padre lo maltrato<br>Su casa fue un callejón  
>Su cama un cartón, su amigo Dios- Lavi empezó a sentir un nudo en su garganta mientras cantaba, pero debía llegar al final.<br>**FLASH BACK**  
><em>"* Lavi se mandaba cartas con Tikky, ya que su madre se negó a robar a un joven portugués. Una noche no paro de llorar leyendo la carta que le había enviado: ~Querido Lavi: Eres lo mas importante que jamas he tenido, me has contado todo sobre ti. Es justo que ahora yo lo haga después de hacer lo que hice hoy. Soy dos años mayor que tu, cuando tenia tres años mi familia quedo en bancarrota, mi padre ante eso obligo a mi madre a prostituirse. A los 6 meses nos abandono. Mi padre estaba devastado, era un alcohólico de los grandes, me obligo a trabajar 20 horas desde que cumplí 7 apenas logre terminar la escuela, pero ya no sabia como explicar los moretones y cicatrices que mi padre me provocaba. Ahora huí, decidí vivir en un callejón a la vuelta de tu casa. No me busques Lavi, tienes apenas 16, no podrías hacerte cargo de mi. Tampoco deseo que lo hagas. Y no quiero que Kanda sienta celos.<br>Te amo Conejo, espero triunfos tuyos con la musica. Seguro sos excelente~ En ese momento fui hacia el callejón, pero no había nadie allí, solo una nota de el: No intentes salvarme. Te lastimarás por mi culpa si lo intentas, te amo. Tikky*"  
><em>**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

-Juan pregunto por amor  
>Y el mundo se lo negó<br>Juan pregunto por honor  
>Y el mundo le dio deshonor<br>Juan pregunto por perdón  
>Y el mundo lo lastimo<br>Juan pregunto y pregunto  
>Y el mundo jamas lo escucho- El ojiverde contenía sus lágrimas e intentaba llegar al final de la canción.<br>**FLASH BACK**  
><em>"* El pelirrojo se caso con Kanda, cuando Tikky se entero de esto no volvió a hablarle. Esto lastimo mucho al joven Lavi, Jaime insistía que debía buscarlo. Pero en esos días recibían noticias de el por la televisión. Como todo el mundo se negó a darle trabajo por la falta de estudios, robaba su comida y ropa. Una vez pudo verlo en la calle. Lo miro con tristeza y lo llamo. El asustado giro la cabeza y vio que se trataba de el conejo que tanto amaba.<br>-Te extraño Lavi- abrazo al pelirrojo- te necesito.  
>-Tikky. No dejes de comunicarte. Necesito saber que estas bien- Lavi empezó a llorar y Tikky lo apego mas a su cuerpo besando su frente.<br>-Tienes 20 años Lavi. No te preocupes por mi. Prometo escribir. Hice cosas malas de las que me arrepiento... ahora debo buscar la salida. Cuando lo logre, te buscare.  
>-¿Lo prometes?<br>-Lo prometo conejo. Ahora vete con tu marido... debe estar preocupado.*"  
><em>**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

-El solo quiso jugar  
>El solo quiso soñar<br>El solo quiso amar  
>Pero el mundo lo olvido<br>El solo quiso volar  
>El solo quiso cantar<br>El solo quiso amar  
>Pero el mundo lo olvido- Lavi lloraba, las lágrimas salían solas, y el publico al notarlo cantaron con el. Nadie pudo haber visto nada igual en toda la historia musical.<br>-Tan fuerte fue su dolor  
>Que un día se lo llevo<br>Tan fuerte fue su dolor  
>Que su corazón se apago<br>Tan fuerte fue su temor  
>Que un día solo lloro<br>Tan fuerte fue su temor  
>Que un día su luz se apago<br>**FLASH BACK**  
><em>"*Estaba el pelirrojo en la cocina desayunando con su marido, cuando tocan la puerta. HABÍA UN BEBÉ CON UNA NOTA DE TIKKY. Casi por instinto y no pudo creer lo que leía: ~Mi Querido Conejo: esta es la ultima carta que te podre enviar, veras, un día intente olvidar mis penas con alcohol en un prostíbulo... meses después llega mi hijo a mi puerta, lo llame Juan, como tu padre. Veras, no quiero que mi hijo sea lo que yo fui... no me lo perdonaría, así que te pido que lo crías como a tu hijo, siempre quise formar una familia contigo, jugar juntos, pasear y todo lo que siempre soñé... contigo. Pero no puedo cumplir mi promesa, no puedo volver... es hora de acabar con mi vida. Nadie me quiso, nunca supe si me tenias lastima, o si en serio sentías afecto hacia mi... diciendo esto. Me suicide en mi antigua casa de Portugal, cosa que alguna vez considere hogar... pero la verdad mi hogar siempre fuiste tu. Te amo, cuida a mi Juan, se que tendrá una mejor vida contigo~*"<em>  
><strong>FIN DEL FLASH BACK<strong>

-El solo quiso jugar  
>El solo quiso soñar<br>El solo quiso amar  
>Pero el mundo lo olvido.<br>El concierto ya termino y Lavi estaba destrozado. Pero eso cambio al ver a su hijo, Juan. Era la viva versión de Tikky, pero feliz, con sueños, con esperanzas en si mismo. Lo abrazo con fuerza y se dijo a si mismo:  
><strong>"Nunca amare a nadie, como alguna vez ame a Tikky Mikk. Le amo... feliz cumpleaños"<strong>


End file.
